Impulsive Actions Leads to Us
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Hero and John see each other at a party. One impulsive action leads to another and that leads to them. Rated M for mentions of sex (not graphic) Set in NMTD/LLL universe


**Pairings: Hero/John (main). Balth/Pedro(Peter) Bea/Ben, Meg/Vegan Fred**

 **Song: Ride ( any version is great. I was listening to both Somo's and Chase Rice's version.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nothing Much to Do or Much Ado About Nothing and their characters.**

* * *

It all started with a party. It was the first party both of them had been to since the awful birthday party, about five months ago. There were people laughing and dancing and drinking.

He was all alone, Cora not being into the part scene. She was alone since everyone had left for university or was traveling. She was stuck with Verges and Dogberry, both who were too young to be at a year 12 party.

* * *

She saw him right away, dressed all in black with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in another. He was leaning against the wall next to a girl who was making eyes at the guy next to her. She cringed as two began making out next to him. He didn't even bat an eye as the couple next to him all but thrust against the wall.

He saw her instantly, in a black skirt with a red shirt and red heels. Her hair had been pulled up and he was disappointed that she wasn't wearing a flower crown. He always thought she looked gorgeous in a flower crown.

She was highly aware of him watching her all night.

* * *

It took her a while but after what must have been her 2nd drink she stumbled over to him.

"John."

He looked at her and then touched her cheek.

"Hero."

She giggles.

"Are you drunk?"

She nodded. "Tipsy."

He sighed and took her hand.

"Let;s get you some water and a friend."

"I want to stay with you."

He blinked but led her to the kitchen and got her water.

Instead of walking back outside, they sat on the little nook looking outside.

She drank her water slowly. Already feeling better. She is by no means a light weight but she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast.

They sat there in silence until she felt better.

* * *

He sighed when he saw the time. It was 2 am.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked."

He nodded and pulled her up.

They walked outside and he pulled off his hoodie and pulled it over her head. It was large on her small frame and all you could see were her red heels. It looked like she was taking the walk of shame at 2 am.

* * *

"Can I stay with you?"

He looked at her and saw her biting her lip. He wants sure if it was a good idea but his mother taught him to how to treat a girl right. She would be disappointed to hear he did last year so this should make up for it, right? At least a starting point.

"Sure, but it's just me at home."

She smiled up at him and he felt uneasy.

They got home and he led her to his room.

"You can sleep here. I'll take Pedro's."

He was looking for something for her to wear but when he turned around, he saw that she had was standing too close to him.

They looked eyes and he was aware she was in his room. She was aware that she was in his room. She was tired of being treated delicately and having people avoid her. She was tired of avoiding him.

So she acted on impulse. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close to her kissing him hard. They fell onto the bed and he heard her heels fall off the bed.

He pulled away.

"Hero."

* * *

"John shut up."

She pulled him back to her and he bit her lip causing a gasp. He then began kissing her neck as she began whispering in his ear. He made sure to leave a small mark on her collarbone, something to claim her even if it was just for a night.

She rolled them over and sat up on his stomach. She pulled off his sweater and then her shirt leaving her in a black skirt and dark red bra. She reached up to her head and pulled at the clip that was holding all her hair up. Her hair fell around her face and he thought he was seeing an angel.

He pulled her back down and kissed her, flipping her over, His hands on her hips. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off his head and kicked off his shoes. When he felt her hands roam his back and dip downward he let his hands roam her skin. He stopped kissing her lips and pressed a kiss to her ear, then her neck and he went down her collarbone and peppered her with kisses till he got to her stomach.

Hero looked at him with hooded eyes.

Her eyes were clear, all the alcohol purged from her system and from his too.

She nodded and he swallowed hard.

He pulled at her skirt and she left her hips letting him slide them off.

She was wearing red lace panties. He froze but she undid his belt pulling it off. He got off the bed and she knelt on it trying to unbutton his jeans.

"Are you…"

She nodded.

"Yes,"

"Is it your first?"

She nodded shyly.

He grabbed her hands and pulled hen away. He took off his pants leaving them both in their underwear.

He then gently pushed her back onto the bed. She laid down her blonde hair sprawled around her, against his dark blue sheets she was beautiful, an angel sent to save him from the darkness.

He hovered over her before kissing he lightly on the lips, gently.

It was her first time and he was going to do it right.

He took his time, exploring her body.

This time of day, early in the morning was made for lovers and slow love, It was what she deserved. This wasn't sex or a fuck, it was making love because Hero was all about love.

He kissed every part of her and tugged at her hair, making a mess of it. A hero was just as responsive.

The moon shone through his window as he entered her. He moved slowly until he had no choice to go faster as she was scratching his back and moving up to meet him. He felt her relax and her she let out a gasp and a quiet scream and then he did the same. He pulled away and got rid of the condom.

Hero then picked up his shirt from the floor and slid it over her body. He tugged on his pajamas bottoms and she pulled him to bed. They fell asleep, facing each other.

* * *

The next morning she was gone.

She had taken her clothes, his clothes, and a piece of his heart.

He didn't see her until school a few day later where she was quiet. He made no move to approach her.

She approached him again that Friday night at the party. He was only drinking water as he drove. She came up to him and he looked at her.

Then he was pulling her out to his car.

* * *

This time they drove to her place.

Leo was out with some friends and her moms were working.

This time was frantic, pillows being shoved onto the floor, clothes hitting the ground. The kisses were fast and this time Hero was on top. He watched as she rode him, his hands leaving imprints on her hips as she tipped her head up, eyes closed mouth open.

After she was done, she was back on her back and he was kissing her again.

He did the walk of shame that morning.

* * *

This continued on, to the point they no longer went to the parties. They took turns going o each other's houses and eventually they started having dinner and watching movies. They talked a lot. She found out his favorite colors were blue and purple, not black. He found out that her middle name was Esmeralda.

* * *

Whenever Bea called and asked her about a special guy she would smile and laugh, eyeing the man in black who was sprawled out on her bed.

She wasn't sure how they were able to keep it a secret for so long because Meg and Ursula were still in town just very busy working and studying.

They did, however, had a couple close calls.

* * *

The day Meg found out was a normal day. Hero and John were making out in her room, as it was the weekend. Leo was out at football practice.

Meg decided to surprise Hero and let herself into the house. Boy, did she get a surprise.

She wasn't expecting to find the guy who ruined Hero's life in her room, half naked, kissing her, grinding against her.

"Hero!"

John rolled off her and Hero drew the sheet over both of them.

"Meg? I can explain."

John could tell it was time ti leave so he got dressed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'll call you later."

* * *

As soon as he was gone Meg pounced and all the details came out.

Meg was worried, confused and elated for Hero and for John.

She swore not to say a word and then when he ended up coming with them to Wellington they had a chance to talk.

So they did. Talking to him, made her realize how much Hero meant to him. He loved her, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Why she had a great time with him in at Wellington she was glad when he left, she was terrified Bea would find out plus she could tell he missed Hero.

* * *

When she called Hero a few nights later, she wasn't surprised to see John next to her, braiding her hair.

Hero was laughing and smiling and Meg wished she could capture that moment forever.

The moment where she would see the old Hero in the new grown up Hero. The smile on her face as John teased her was like watching the sun. It was so bright and you wanted to look away.

* * *

A few days later Hero and John are on a date when she gets a phone call.

Leo is in the hospital.

John drives her since she is in shock, there they get the news of Leo's cancer.

John simply holds Hero as she falls apart at the seams. Her moms get called in and they don't blink at the sight of him with her in his lap as she sobs.

They talk to the doctor and Hero clams down.

Then she talks about seeing Bea.

It's a long drive, 14 hours, but he packs her stuff up and they go.

He blasts music to drown out the silence between them.

Somewhere around hour six she lowers the volume and reaches for his hand.

Around hour ten, she falls asleep. He buys coffee at the next stop and then continues on.

They get to Wellington around dinner time since Hero was hoping to get there in time to catch her cousin before she went back to Vegan Fred's.

He barely stops the car before she is flying out of it and into the house. He parks the car and follows her.

* * *

He enters the house to find her crying onto Bea's shoulders. His brother has an arm around Balth and he smiles slightly despite all the gloom.

His brother and Meg pull him aside and he tells this what he knows.

Bea leaves the room crying and Ben follows her.

John guides Hero to the sofa and tucks a blanket around them. He holds her hand not caring if anyone saw.

Pedro looks like he wants to say something but Balth stops him.

Kit smiles as Freddie sit next to him quiet and Meg curls up on the other side of him, next to Vegan Fred.

Bea comes out about an hour later and he can see her zoom onto their hands. She doesn't say a word.

Hero leaves him, giving him a light kiss on his hands and goes to talk with her cousin.

* * *

They end up staying the night.

Balth and Pedro share a room as do Ben and Bea. Meg heads over to Vegan Fred's.

They take Balth's room. They lay on the bed and then John starts talking. He talks about everything because he knows Hero needs something to distract her and doing something on Balth's bed isn't a good idea.

Hero kisses him good night and he holds her close as she falls to sleep.

He pretends to be sleeping when the door opens. He doesn't want to explain him and her. He doesn't want to answer questions.

The next morning they go out to at breakfast.

Hero rests her head on his shoulder and holds his hand the whole time.

No one says anything.

* * *

It's not until months later after Leo has gone through chemo and he and Hero are about to move to Wellington that someone says something about them. Leo thanks him for making her smile (the unspoken you are the reason she stopped smiling hangs in air). Bea forgives him. Pedro calls him little brother and Hero, little sis. Balth writes them a song to which he dances Hero around the kitchen too on the night they move into their apartment and eventually on their wedding.

Eventually, one night in college after everyone is drunk they manage to pry the details of their relationship and how it started to do it if the couple. Let's just say it was a question Ben regretted asking through the web camera.

* * *

 **I really really love the idea of John and Hero. Like they are opposites and I feel they would be good together, regardless of all they went through.**

 **I hope to write more about them.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**


End file.
